1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interactive display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive display panel having touch-sensing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Display panels traditionally serve the role of displaying the information or the output from a system, while other input device or devices provide inputs to the system. Interactive devices, such as a touch panel that can receive a user's input via touching the display panel, combines both output and input functions and allow a user to interact with the display or the system coupled to the display. As an example, devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs (PC), etc. have incorporated touch panels for providing users with more choices in providing inputs to or operate a system.
Conventional touch panels or touch screens have a number of different designs, such as resistive type, surface-wave type, capacitive type, and infrared-ray type designs. However, all of these designs typically require combining a display device with a separate touch panel sheet, which may affect the display quality of the display, increase the weight and size of an existing display panel, and, usually unavoidably, significantly increase the manufacturing cost and time of the combined device. In order to decrease the manufacturing cost and time of the combined device, in-cell type touch display panels are developed and manufactured. The above-mentioned in-cell type touch display panel includes a display panel, a plurality of photo-sensors arranged in array, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of readout lines. The photo-sensors, the scan lines, and the readout lines are integrated within the display panel. The photo-sensors are suitable for receiving optical signal from an optical stylus. The scan lines and the readout lines are electrically connected with the photo-sensors such that the photo-sensors are sequentially turned on through the scan lines and the photo-current generated from the photo-sensors are transmitted to a touch sensing IC through the readout lines.
Conventionally, in order to receive optical signal from the optical stylus, the photo-sensors integrated within the in-cell type touch display panel are generally located within display regions of sub-pixels. In the conventional pixel design of the in-cell type touch display panel, aperture ratio thereof is significantly reduced because portions of display regions are occupied and blocked by the photo-sensors. Accordingly, aperture ratio of the conventional in-cell type touch display panel is required to be improved.